


A Life Shared

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: A flash-fiction Modern AU of Tyrion and Sansa in old-age.  Script format.





	A Life Shared

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I mentioned (on Discord) a one-page script I wrote and how perfect it would be for Sansa and Tyrion. I should probably rethink my life choices.

INT. MASTER BEDROOM - NIGHT

TYRION 86, stands at the bedside of his wife SANSA, 62. Sansa's every breath is shallower than the one before and with a trembling hand Tyrion climbs onto the BED with her. He rests his head by hers, closes his eyes and listens to her breathe.

 

EXT. KING'S LANDING COLLEGE - DAY

Nervous, Tyrion steps up to Sansa where she sits with her friends. He lets out the breath he's been holding.

TYRION  
Sansa Stark, would you... be my girl?

 

INT. CHURCH HALL - DAY

Dressed in a tuxedo and gown each, a single tear streaks Tyrion's cheek as he looks up at Sansa, holding her hands in his.

SANSA  
I would. I mean... I do.

SEPTON  
And do you, Tyrion, take Sansa to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?

 

INT. HOSPITAL, MEDICAL WARD - NIGHT

Sansa takes a final, raspy breath. Tyrion listens for another, but none follow. Tears fill his eyes.

TYRION  
(whispered)  
Until death, my love.


End file.
